I saw you coming
by Rain Rose-jones
Summary: Rose Ballentine is a 22 year old university student, one night she has a dream about, monsters and an underground base and a man in a suit. Only, once she wakes up, things from her dream start appearing at her Universtiy...
1. Chapter 1

She awoke to the sound of alarms. Rose opened her eyes and sat up. She was in a small, dark room that she did not recognize. The room held only a small bed and what looked like strange medical equipment beside it. She got out of the bed and stood, glancing down at herself. She was still wearing the clothes she'd worn yesterday, dark jeans, long, tight black top and heeled boots. She ran out of the room and stopped outside. The door had revealed a large room, the size of half a football stadium. Rose stood by the door, the alarms seemed to be getting louder, like the danger was getting closer. A man with dark hair a wearing a grey suit rushed past her, holding what looked like a brief case under his arm, he looked at her and gestured with his hand for her to take it. As she starred at his eyes and then his outstretched hand she got an overwhelming feeling that she knew this man, that she even loved him. There was an explosion and the ground shook. Rose flung herself at the man, grasping his hand tight in her own. They ran together up some stairs and along a corridor. A Japanese woman rushed past them, going in the opposite direction. She glanced briefly at both of them and nodded, smiling at them weakly before carrying on. She clutched a laptop to her chest like it was a life preserver. The man jerked to a halt suddenly. Rose looked up at him and followed his eyes. There was a creature standing right in front of them, it had leathery skin, small black eyes and dripping fangs. "The weevils have escaped!" he yelled. Out of nowhere there was another man standing beside them, he was also dark haired and wore a long world war two styled coat. "Ianto, you still got that spray?" he nodded, his hand squeezing Rose's reassuringly. "Yes Sir."  
"good, give it to me and then get out, I'll be fine." Ianto took a small glass bottle out of his trouser pocket with his free hand, giving it to the other man. The man smiled at him and then looked at Rose, as if seeing her for the first time. "Who are you?" he asked. Rose opened her mouth to speak but the alarm was now deafeningly loud. She clapped her hands over her ears and turned to look at Ianto, but he wasn't there. She turned back to the other man. "What are you doing here!" he shouted, his hands covering his own ears. "I don't know." she said, on the brink of tears. Weevils surrounded them, somehow unaffected by the noise. They closed in; ripping at her hair and clothes she opened her mouth to scream... Rose Ballentine bolted upright, eyes wide, breathing heavily. Just a dream. She looked over at the bedside clock and groaned, she was late.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later she sat in the changing rooms, waiting for her friend's to finish getting ready. All around her girls were chatting happily in white polo shirts and black short shorts. Ashley Newman sat down next to her on the crowded  
bench.

"Alright bubs?" Rose looked up at her, dragging her thoughts from the dream.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ashley hugged her.

"Just so you know I don't believe you." Rose smiled up at her.

"It's just a weird dream I had last night, don't worry about it." Ashley, smiled at her and got up, bounding over to her friend Ellie Patter on the other side of the room. The changing room doors opened and two women walked in. One was dark-haired with grey-blue eyes. Athletic build, leather jacket, jeans and a red button down shirt, the other was blonde, hazel eyes, also athletic but not quite in the same way. Short black skirt, tight black shirt, also wearing a leather jacket. The blonde winked at Rose as they passed.

"Professor said there'd be some new students today." Rose looked over at Faith lasso. The tall, blonde girl flopped down beside her. "Yesterday, Professor. Ruben told us that there would be five new students and one new professor starting today..." she smirked. "You weren't listening were you?" Rose looked sheepishly into her pale blue eyes.

"Not really, I was sketching." Faith laughed.

"What's so funny Miss. lasso?" there was silence as the games teacher entered the changing rooms.

"Nothing." Faith said.

"Good, now there are two new students starting today, girls?" the two girls looked at the teacher like taking to everyone was the last thing they wanted to do. None the less they took a few steps forward. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?" the games teacher said slowly, as though talking to a room full of twelve-year olds and not a bunch of twenty something's. The blonde sighed.

"I'm Ria Heart," the brunette sighed.

"And I'm Gwen Copper." she said.

"Ok then," the games teacher gestured for the two to join the other girls on the benches. Ria sat next to Rose and Gwen sat on the opposite bench.  
"Today we will be doing a game of dodge ball," the teacher continued, "so please split into two teams of ten." Faith, Ashley, Ellie and Rose were on a team with Gwen and Ria.

"Hi." Ashley gave Gwen a friendly smile which Gwen returned. "I'm Ashley, you enjoying the University life?" she asked. Gwen smiled at her.

"It's alright I suppose." she replied, she had a Welsh accent. Ashley looked over at Ria.

"What about you, are you enjoying being at University?" Ria smiled and looked over at Rose, grinning.

"Yeah, it's going ok." the games mistress shouted for us to get outside and we all quickly obliged.

"Ok, each team go to one end of the court, that's it, hurry up ladies! Now when I blow the whistle, you may start." a shrill whistle followed and everyone ran forward, apart from Rose, Ashley, Faith and Ellie, Rose couldn't move because everyone else had grabbed her for a shield.

"For god's sake guys it's a ball!" Gwen and Ria stood there laughing. Rose glared at them. "What a great help you two  
are, help me please!" Ria grabbed Ashley and wrenched her off. Gwen grabbed Ellie and pulled her away too, just as a bright orange ball whizzed through the air and smacked her upside the head. Ria and I burst out laughing whilst everyone else went off in search of a new shield.

"Left!" Rose looked and collapsed onto her stomach to avoid a ball.

"Thanks" Ria helped her up, they ended up face to face. Rose blushed and looked over Ria's shoulder. "Duck!" Ria ducked and a ball whizzed over her head.

An hour later twenty tired girls walked back into the changing room.

"God I swear she hates us!" Ellie said, rubbing the sore spot on her  
thigh.

"You didn't do anything!" Rose grinned back before pulling her polo top over her head and slipping back into her tight red shirt.

"Where are you off to?" Faith was already walking out of the door.

"I'll tell you where," Ellie said, "She has a date tonight."

"Whoooooo Ooooooo." The two new girls just smiled as they watched the  
others laugh and chat.

That night Rose sat in her room thinking about the dream. For some reason the  
two new girls at university seemed to her to be somehow linked. She sighed and  
reached over to switch off the light.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Rose stumbled into the changing rooms ten minutes late. Everyone was already pretty much dressed.

"I swear we had Physical yesterday?" she said, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Ashley put her arm around her.

"We did, but now the new teacher's gonna have a go, we're playing cricket with the boys today." Ashley sounded over joyed.

"Yay." It sounded more like a question than a statement. Rose noticed Gwen and Ria sitting quietly in the corner of the room, they seemed to be surveying the scene in front of them. Ria caught Rose's eye and winked at her again, which made Rose blush and Ria grin.

"Sorry girls," there was a scream from Ellie as a tall dark-haired man walked into the changing room. He wore a long military style coat and heavy army boots. Rose gasped quietly it was the person Ianto had called 'Sir' in her dream. The man looked at her but if he heard her gasp then he didn't say anything, instead he stood beside her and addressed the room.

"I know that you had physical yesterday but I thought you'd all enjoy having a chance to show the boys who's boss." he winked and everyone laughed. "And I've seen them; they're some pretty nice eye candy out there." Rose grinned. "Ok girls; come outside when you're ready. Oh, by the way I'm Mr. Jack Harkness but call me Jack." He left the room and Ashley stared after him.

"He's dreamy." She mumbled.

"You actually said 'dreamy'?" Rose laughed. "You have no hope Ash." Ria slung an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm almost certain he doesn't play for your team." Ashley physically sagged. Rose smiled and tied back her hair.

"You guys ready?" They all walked outside and across the field towards the cricket pitch. The Jack was standing by home base and next to him stood a man in a dark grey suit. Rose froze, it was Ianto. He turned to look at her and his eyes widened as if he recognised her. Jack seemed to pick up on our meeting as he turned to look first at Ianto and then at me.

"When I yell, go for it, boys, you're fielding." The game started but Rose couldn't concentrate, her focus always flitting back to Jack and Ianto.

"Rose Ballentine!" Rose's head shot up at her name. Jack was cocking his head towards the pitch. "Your up!" Ianto held out a cricket bat and Rose looked into his eyes before he looked away and with a quiet thanks she took the bat and went to stand at the starting base.


End file.
